User talk:Tama63
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hermit Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nicky Complaints page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 19:51, September 21, 2011 Hey Since you're the only other guy who knows of this wiki, could you photoshop the picture below to make Hermit appear jet black all over, and the guy standing above him to have a dark red mark on his left shoulder (to look like he's bleeding)? --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 22:38, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks :P--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 18:38, September 30, 2011 (UTC) More pics Hi again, could you make these pics different too? I need the skeletons to have glowing red eyes. Jolly would have grey bones, glowing red eyes, blue cracks all over him, and black clothing. On the pic where he is red, same thing, except blue fire coating his shoulders, legs, and head. Thanks :) I also need a pic of General Bloodless with the background cut out. I'd get it myself, but computer is going REALLY SLOW. Thanks :P thanks :P--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 19:07, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Final image Again, thanks for the images. Anyways, I have one final request. I need everything except the sword cut out. I intend on pasting the sword on a picture. --[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 19:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) New pictures Well, I'm working on new content that will be released at an unknown period of time. I need some edits done. For the image on the bottom, I simply need Chris edited to be a shadowy figure with glowing green eyes. Everything on him is to be jet-black, literally everything, no outlines. For the image on the top, the person in the picture must be completely jet-black, with glowing green eyes as well. He must also be cut out of the image and pasted on the image on the left, next to Chris (any side). Also would be appreciated if, when you are about to paste him onto the picture, his size is messed with so that he's thinner. Alrighty then More screens ready :P File:Hermit ghost ship.png|Simply do what you did in the other one (make me jet-black with green glowing eyes). Additionally, some ghosts to be cut out and pasted next to him. http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rage_Ghost.jpg File:Screen shot 2011-10-15 at 11.02.26 AM.png|Just make me jet black. And, for the screens, I need a dark blue cloud surrounding Chris. Also some sort of cloud to block the word "Outcast Isle" File:Chris fights undead.png|I simply need everything except Chris cut out so I can paste him onto another image. File:Anubis.jpg|Please cut out the background so the image is transparent File:Anubus2.jpg|Same here, I need the image transparent. --[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 15:37, October 15, 2011 (UTC) New images File:Screen shot 2011-11-08 at 6.21.35 PM.png|Everything except the Metal Mario guy cut out so the background is transparent (take off the trophy stand too) File:Screen shot 2011-11-08 at 6.22.38 PM.png|Same as above. Thanks.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 23:26, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, you can get on the other ones anytime you're ready kk File:Screen shot 2011-11-08 at 6.22.12 PM.png|The background cut out, and possibly a blue A replacing the M? File:Chrome mario.png|Clerky managed to make the background transparent on this, but could you possibly add red eyes, like the ones you put on the skeletons some time ago? File:Screen shot 2011-11-08 at 6.22.38 PM.png|Simply the background cut out. --[[User:Shade Link|Shade'']] 22:53, November 17, 2011 (UTC)